Until now
by Fiona12690
Summary: Summary: what if you knew or had a dream or vision about something and turned out changed after it happened . could someone bring you back to the way your were? could anyone ? CareyFi Fic better than it sounds.
1. Tragety

Until now 

Summary: what if you knew or had a dream or vision about something and turned out changed after it happened . could anyone bring you back to the way your were? could anyone ? Carey/Fi Fic better than it sounds.

Chapter 1: Tragedy happens

Fi woke up that morning to a bright sunny sky.

'Soon i can go home in a few days ' Thought Fi as she went down stairs to say good morning to her aunt Rachel and go to school something that became a dred to her within the first month being there.

" morning aunt Rachel" Muttered Fi.

" morning fiona looks like your not awake yet" Laughed Rachel.

" nope not at all." Mumbled Fi sleepily.

" What do you want to do today" Asked Rachel

" Aunt rachel i have school " Replied Fi

" lets skip , i already told my job i was sick and i called your school" laughed Rachel.

10 minutes later they were walking into the bank to get money for them to go to the mall and suddenly a gun went off.

" everyone on the ground now " Everyone was on the ground as they quickly could . Fi was hiding under Rachel ,the robbers took of the money and one of them said take that little girl right there.

They grabbed fi and Aunt rachel Kept her hold on fi .

" Let her go wench, or i'll shoot you." When Rachel didn't let go he kept saying to let her go , and using his threat till suddenly he just pulled the trigger and Aunt rachel was shot in the head.

"Aunt Rachel" Fi screamed as the police came in, Fi saw the robber that killed rachel and saw him ready to shoot two kids that were right behind her he fired his gun and Fi jumped in front of the two kids and protecting them they were crying and the robbers ran out the back way that was all she remembered before she blacked out.

3 hours Later Molly phillips cell phone rung.

(In New York)

Ring Ring Ring.

" Ok stop , stop the music." Yelled Molly as she got frustrated and pick up her phone.

" hello "

" Hello is a Molly Phillips there"

" Speaking , who is this."

" This is the seattle Police , Your sister -in-law Rachel Phillips and your daughter was in a shooting 3 hours ago .

" What!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Molly Her scream caused everyone to look up. " what are they alright, what happened."

" Your sister-in-law was shot in the head instantly dying , i'm sorry for your loss there was nothing we could do for her. and your daughter was rushed to the hospital she got shot in the arm , she's lost a great amount of blood and she's in surgery right now, we have no news on her right at this moment . she's at St.lukes hospital your daughter saved two little children from getting shot , and that we thank her for that ma'am how long can you be here ,"

" Three hours sir , " Whispered Molly as tears came slowly out of her eyes.

" Alright i'll be waiting for you to get here ma'am so i can exactly tell you what happened ,again i'm sorry for your loss." Stated the cop.

" thank you" Cried Molly as she hung up.

" Molly whats wrong, molly" Questioned Irene looking at molly .

" Rachel and Fi were in a shooting this morning " Cried Molly

Everyone gasped and came over,

" mom there alright, right" Asked Jack looking his mom desperatly waiting for an answer.

" no , there not........... Rachel dead " Said Molly.

" what about Fiona "gasped Ned.

" she was shot too but shes in surgery right now i need to be in seattle at st.lukes hosptal in three hours now!!!!! " Screamed Molly " i lost my rick and rachel i'm not loosing my baby girl too."

Annie, Jack,Carey, Clu , and all the adults Ran to the buses and were in seattle in three hours.

Molly ran into the hospital and went to the person at the desk and she told molly shes in room 525 on the 6 floor.

They all went up there and went into Fi's room .and gasped at what they saw, they saw Fi sitting up and ........................................

Note: Hey new story it's weird , but it's just the beginning promise more and longer chapters ok please review please don't be mean ok and read my other story called " diary of fiona phillips " i have more you'll see them in my profile page i'll update soon ,very soon like tomarrow.

Fiona12690 signing off


	2. Never

Last Time:

They all went up there and went into Fi's room .and gasped at what they saw, they saw Fi sitting up and ........................................

Chapter 2: Never

" Fiona " Said Molly walking to her baby crying.

" Aunt Rachel's dead" Whispered Fi as more tears leeked From her eyes." and it's my fault............i knew something was wrong was going to happen but no....... i just had to ignore that one little voice in my head i've been doing lately."

" It is not your fault you understand that Fiona , It's not your fault." Said Molly Scoldingly to Fiona.

" Fi , it's not your fault you could not have known what was going to happen so if you don't stop blaming yourself i don't know what i'll do." Stated Jack crying too." Are you ok " Asked Jack refering to her arm.

" Doesn't hurt much ,Just looks worser than it is want to see " Muttered Fi.

Knock Knock Knock

" Hello ! Fiona i didn't know you had company , i'm Doctor Caratini i'm The kids sergion and you all would be." Joked The doctor." Joking i know who you all are, Fiona's told me and my family alot about her family, my sisters her best friend here , she saved my daughter and my son today, that i could never repay her for."

" Of course you don't have to, Seth i would do it for anyone." Gasped Fi as she turned to her friends brother.

" I know you would and i will wether you like it or not Fiona , no argument , no if's and's or but's and thats finally." Smirked Seth knowing he won." now what do you want and i'll buy it."

" Whatever i want." Smirked Fi as she thought what she wanted .

" i shouldn't have said that" Groaned Seth as everyone else laughed.

" You should know never to say 'whatever you want' and try to get away with it." Laughed Molly.

"It's there way to get whatever they want " Mumbled Carey as he went over to Fi's bed and took her right hand into his.

Fi looked at him and smiled his eyes were showing her what he was feeling and he knew she was hurting still on the inside and he was always there for her.

" So what do you want" Asked Seth again.

" I'm Thinking " Replied Fi.

" Actually you were making googoo eyes at him " Laughed Seth.

" Oh i wouldn't be saying that man it's your credit card thats going down the drain." Joked Fi as she thought what she wanted." I want you to buy your kids new toys and for you to buy Elizabeth a new guitar , Alex a new drum set and for you to be there opening night at club Black Angel."

" What about you want , a new guitar for the opening , books , what." Laughed Seth.

" Surprize me "Stated Fi putting on a small smile which was fake.

" Oh and the reason i came to see how you were was , cause duh i'm your doctor and i need to check that wound of yours and i need everyone but two people to go cause very messy job here , Your mom's staying cause i need the parental here ya know and since your seated you can stay " Stated Seth to carey.

" Right" Smiled Carey to Fi.

She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

Everyone Left and went to sit/stand outside the door.

"Ok Fiona , lets see that wound owwwww thats got to be restitched this might hurt ok so brace yourself." Groaned Seth as he looked at her Arm.

He stuck in the needle , and she cried out painfully she squeezed Carey's hand and he squeezed back and then seth took out the needle , and started waiting for the numbing medicine to work, and then he started stitching up her wound carefully.

Once her was done Stitching her up he looked at it and said,

" well Fiona you can go they want you out of here and i know you want to go sleep in a normal bed , your clothes you came in with are under your bed see you later fiona,"Smiled Seth leaving the room.

" Excuse me too , don't think you want me watching" Chuckled Carey.

" Right," smiled Molly as she watched him go and Fi and Molly Laughed.

" Mom , I don't think i'll ever get over this" Cried Fi as her mother took her into a hug.

" me nither but we'll get thought it or we'll try too." Cried Molly along with Fi." lets get you dressed"

" Yeah, " Stated Fi.

Molly Pulled out fi's clothes and asked,

" wheres the rest of it"

Fi Smiled and said ,

"that is it mom"

They got fi dressed , in her Tube-top, and her Blacked Tight Jeans.

" I'm burning those clothes" Muttered Molly As they exited the room everyone looked up.

" are not " Mumbled Fi talking back to her mother. " they cost me a lot."

" I'll still burn them," Muttered Molly.

" How do you feel " Asked Jack.

" grouchy and highly medicated " Smirked Fi as she exited the Hospital with her brothers help.

" Funny Fi very Funny" Mumbled Jack.

They went back to Aunt Rachel's house and Fi just paled as she open the door.

They walked in and Fi saw the answering machiane blinked 3 times, she went over to push it and listen to them so did everyone else.

" Fi , Where are you school began 40 minutes ago plus Ms. A wants us to sing lead ,not that it matters i turned it down, you going too Also. Phone me later........." Beep .........

" Yeah , going to turn it down not like it's worth fighting for " Mumbled Fi as the next message came on.

" Ms.Phillips , we've done your review and i'd like to say congradulations on the raise your voice section we'd like to see you at Black angel This Friday night Can't wait to see you there." Beep...............

" Fi get the call this morning , god tell me... and don't make me panic one day your going to be famous and i don't know " chuckles " well Practice is tonight . oh and Jason said , at least fi will be famous you'll be living under the over pass with the pigions, later Fi. " beep........... beep........beep.

" She's gone crazy , famous me ha maybe in the next 3 millon life's from now ." Laughed Fi.

" Why's that" Asked Annie couriusly.

" Ever hear her sing." Joked Jack .

" Oh thanks Jack i feel so loved ,i'll be back in minute." Said Fi excusing herself but stopped when she heard music." oh your kidding me ."

" Fiona come on , " Said Her friend Sahra .

" No way , what are you doing would you get down from there ." Yelled Fi out the window.

" Nope not till you sing at the block party tonight , you are to grieve you hear me i will not let you bottle it up inside of you and you need to express your self now lets go otherwise i'll have Seth put you in the mental ward till you stop this, i know you now get your ass down here Jason and david are there even my dad is there and you know i don't see him at all anymore you can sing those sappy songs you like to express yourself.I know your mom and family is up there with you and some people are looking at me like i'm crazy for yelling at a building." Yelled Sahra.

" God can you be anymore rude , Sahra ." Muttered fi .

lets go invite your,family and friends too lets go."

" Fine give me 5 ." Yelled Fi .

" Fi ever hear of a phone " Laughed Jack.

" Not in this city " Laughed Fi " you guys want to come to a block party with everyone around here , it helps to sort out your feeling it did for me before plus i need to get my mind off of it."

" Yeah , i think that would be a good idea." Sighed Molly " it would"

" What are these block party's like" Asked Carey

" therapy actually." Said Fi looking at him and him only.

They all went down and Sahra came over with Seth,

" Fiona i'm really sorry about ya know , this will help like it did with that time,jason said he'll even let you punch him in anger to god." Cried Sahra.

" I'm fine really Sahra , i am " Whispered Fi .

" How are you doing , those stitchs holding nicely ." Asked Seth.

" yeah don't feel the really, but it hurts a little." Mumbled Fi.

" Ok maybe we should go in Jason's going crazy since he found out one of his friends what hurt , he left school and was about to kill something." Muttered Sahra.

" Sahra , are all of your friends weird." Laughed Seth.

" of course we are and we're proud of it." Laughed Sahra

" Actually define weird sethy, cause i don't think you like weird people much are we mental , just cause we scream Bloody Mary on Halloween to see if she appeared. "Said Fi .

" Fi did that actually work " Asked Clu.

" Of course , but it was." Started Fi

" Scary , weird , and Bloody " Finished Sahra.

" Yeah the weird thing was that book of Fiona's has weird spells in it. that date back to the salem witch trails , so cool , but it's not that it was my cat died and it was alive and well the next morning for some stange reason , it didn't like the dirt." Said Jason coming over. " hi i'm jason and this is my brother david ."

" Hello" Said David smiling. " are you girls ready for the best night in your lives."

" wouldn't know , what are we doing." Asked Sahra.

" Singing ,playing, dancing." Stated Jason.

" Thanks for stating the obvious captian peroxide." Said Fi rolling her eyes.

" Annie here loves to sing , so does my mom let them sing i'm just the guitar player." Stated Fi.

" Nope stop pawning your turn off on your family."Said Jason.

" Why not , " Pouted Fi " nope i want Seth to sing , my guitar is mine don't touch."

" We won't touch , but i get to pick the song." Laughed Seth.

" oh your kidding me i know you, you'll pick something from n'sync won't you." Groaned Sahra.

" Nope it's by superchick , so that means you'll have have to sing Sahra , Fi will still get to play her guitar I believe fi knows what song but you don't sweet sister you'll have to wait for the beat." Laughed Seth

" So Fi what the song ?"

" Can't tell you , Too busy "

" Fi!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" What !!!!!"

Else where in the front Row.

" Ms. P i can't wait to see what fi-ster is singing or playing to be exact." Wondered Clu.

" I know same here" Muttered Carey.

" Hey everyone !!!!! lets get this block party started " Yelled Jason as he started him and fi in,the end was stuck singing.

" This song was written by Fiona , it's called Going under She wrote this a week ago know she might need this song sometime."

**Fi:**

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**50 thousand tears I've cried**

**Screaming deceving and bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me**

**going under**

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through **

**I'm going under**

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through**

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me I'm so far away**

**I won't be broken again**

**I've got to breathe I can't keep going under........................................**

Fi bowed and said,

" Thanks everyone now this next song i wrote a year ago for a few people , it's called Tourniquet, see if you can guess what it's about."

**Fi:**

**I tried to kill the pain**

**But only brought more**

**(So much more)**

**I lay dying**

**And I'm pouring crisom regret and betrayal**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return To Me Salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return To Me Salvation**

**Do you remember me?**

**Lost for so long**

**Will you be on the other side?**

**or will you forget me?**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return To Me Salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return To Me Salvation**

**(Return to me salvation)**

**-I want to die-**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return To Me Salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return To Me Salvation**

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

**Will I be denied Christ**

**Tourniquet**

**My suicide**

**(return to us salvation**

**return to us salvation)**

The crowd cheered they thought it was a beautiful , deep song.

Once The band came off the stage fi and the band was congradulated, Fi was pulled, away from everyone by Carey.

" Carey what?" Asked Fi but she was cut off by carey's lips on hers. He broke the kiss and said,

" that last song you wrote that a year ago , you wanted to die cause you wanted to be with your dad didn't you , thats what it's about isn't it ." Whispered Carey.

" Yeah, the first one is kinda between two people aunt rachel and some else." Said Fi Blandly .

" me right when i was dating Callie wasn't it." Gasped Carey.

" Yeah it was, i was broken so what" Replied Fi .

" So what Fi , can't you see i'm in love with you " Stated Carey as he looked away.

" I love you too Carey, " Smiled Fi.

" What you do " Said Carey looking up for where he was looking and into fi's eyes, he had always known what was wrong with her." Then tell me what your really feeling."

" It hurts , alot my she just died and left me like my dad did ." Cried Fi as Carey Held fi in his arms.

" Let it out , just let it out Fiona " Smiled Carey, "I miss her too she was always nice to me and everything she was like my sister."

" I miss her so much, she died all because of me." Cried Fi.

" Fi , it's not your fault ." Started Carey.

" It feels like it, you see this morning we were going out cause it was going to be my last two days here and we needed to go get money from the bank , then some guy comes in and Blows a hole in the celing , and steals the money ,one of the other guys tells him to grab me , and aunt rachel pulls me away from him and won't let me go and he threatined her and she still wouldn't let go so he shot her."

"He drops me and said " you should be lucky i see two other kids that will take your place in heaven today so he goes to shoot seths kids , at the time i didn't know it was his kids at all."

" So he aimed his gun at the two huddled together, and shot his gun and i dove in front of them and i took the bullet for them , last thing i remember before i blacked out was maybe i might be able to see my dad and my aunt again in that place but no i'm still here . why does everyone i love die." Cried Fi as carey continued to hold fi .

" Because , well i don't know fi , you don't want to go but when it's your time it's your time." Stated Carey kissing her head .

" Thanks carey , i feel better but i still think........." Started fi but she was again was cut off by Carey's lips .

" Don't think anything , fi it just leads to more crying." Smiled Carey.

" thanks Carey." Smiled Fi . " but i think we should get back ."

" Very true" Laughed Carey.

From the shadows someone said...........................

" Take care of my baby "

Note: i'm proboly going to end it there so reveiw and i'll love you forever. i dedicate this story to my best friend Carey no not the one from so weird though it would be nice it it was hahaha but i dedicate this to him cause he likes so weird and he gave me this idea.

seya

Fiona12690 Signing off


End file.
